


Gaining Insight

by supernerd18



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 18 plus, F/M, Sex, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernerd18/pseuds/supernerd18
Summary: Just a little smutfic I wrote a while ago and didn't get around to posting until now. Mabel x Bill. It starts out as rape but then Mabel starts to like it. If you don't like it, please no hate. All characters are 18 plus.Enjoy!





	

Mabel spent the Friday afternoon in her room, reorganizing accessories and clothes, and dancing to her favorite playlist: “Quirky Queen.” Thanks to the house's central cooling and heating system, her room stayed at a comfortable 70 degrees as she did her business and danced her cares away.

The next song that came on was _Grown_ _Woman_ by one of her favorite artists—Beyoncé. "They love the way I walk, because I walk with a vengeance. And they listen to me when- I- talk, cause I ain't pretendin’!" she sang, and Mabel sang along with her, swinging her hips as she did.

Just a few days ago, the Pines twins shared their 18th birthday, and Mabel received another dozen outfits in clothing and money that she put into her bank account to save for upcoming college. The clothing she got gave her another reason to reorganize her room.

Little did she know, just outside her window floated an all too familiar yellow triangle that happily watched her every move. He had been there for some time now, but remained invisible to the human eye as he peered. The twins didn't live in Oregon as their Gruncle did, but rather in Piedmont, California. But that didn't stop Bill from trailing either of them whenever he felt like it. And today it was Mabel he was interested in. But his interest wasn't in Mabel's brains or what she owned, but her body. The longer Bill watched her dance, the more stimulated he became. Midway into the song Mabel danced to, a bright, sky-blue blush grew on the dream-demon's features. That's when he knew he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Cipher morphed his triangular form into his human one: floating next to him was a bright gold cane, and he was dressed in sleek black loafers, slim black pants that faded into his shoes, a black bow-tie at the base of his neck, and a prim yellow tuxedo that caped at the bottom, then forked like a snake's tongue. Golden blonde hair rested upon his scalp, while the hair at the back of his head toward his neck was a deep drown. To complete his dastardly look: his usual top hat, floating gracefully above the crown of his head like usual, and a triangular, black eyepatch.

Clearing his throat and reestablishing his composure, Bill floated into Mabel's room still invisible to her, and assumed his position with a fist on his hip and the majority of his weight leaned against his cane. As she turned around for a spin, only then did he fade into her view.

"Yes, I agree. You have become _quite_ the woman." he said slyly as she stomped to a halt as the song ended.

Mabel gasped in shock as she whipped around to see him. "Bill?" she asked as she blinked at his humanoid form.

"I like what you've done with the place." Bill whipped his cane into his other hand as he looked around the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she strictly demanded.

"Ho ho, cursing _openly_ now, are we? Relax, I'm just here to get a closer look at ya." he told her with lowered eyes and raised brows as he bit his lower lip and let it slide out, curling his mouth into a grin.

"Shut up! Get out of my room!" She pointed towards her door.

"Don't worry, I'll go. All I need is fifteen minutes and for you to work with me." He brought the curve of his cane under Mabel's chin. "What do ya say?"

"Excuse m-"

"Ultimately it doesn't matter what you say, because I'm still going to do what I want." he laughed.

"What? Bill, you pig-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." he waved off. "Come here." Bill swiftly stepped towards her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. With that, he began to drag her along with him into her bathroom.

"Bill, stop! Get off me!" Mabel pleaded in pain as she gripped his wrist and slapped him.

"Are you trying to challenge me, Shooting Star?" He scoffed.

"Quit calling me that! Let go, or I'll- I'll call the cops on you!"

At this, Bill laughed extra loud. "Yeah, _they'll_ help ya." he agreed sarcastically.

Once in the bathroom, Bill furiously pinned her to the wall and brought her hands above her head with one hand, the fist of her hair still tightly in the other.

"Bill, stop! Leave me alone, this is rape!" she ordered with her brows furrowed and her eyes glaring through his.

"What is?" he asked and innocently shrugged. "I've hardly touched you! Besides, I can't rape you if I'm not real."

"What do you mean? You're- touching me and all--"

"Yeah, but that _may_ be because I've taken you into your mindscape.” he told her, tapping his chin. “Just a wild guess, though." Mabel then looked around her bathroom and noticed everything was tinted gray. Her bright orange towel now hung gray on the shower door's handle.

Her attention was then turned back to Bill as he finally released her hair and began to strip her with both hands, his powers keeping her hands above her head, crossed at the wrists. First her shirt came off, or was rather ripped off along with her bra. He scooped Mabel’s breasts into his warm hands, sending shivers throughout her body.

Next were her shorts. When his hands reached that article of clothing, Bill gently unbuckled them and kissed both of her legs as he slid them down. He loved the taste of warm human skin.

He threw the shorts to the side and sprung back up to kiss her full on the mouth. As he savored her flavor, he began to strip himself. As he removed his clothing, it vanished into the air as soon as it neared the bathroom floor, turning into blue and yellow dust. Bill then gripped his petite top hat in a flurry and threw it to the side, to Mabel's surprise. The only thing left on him was his eyepatch, which he made sure to keep over his right eye.

Not quite enjoying her rape, Mabel kept her eyes open throughout the majority of his stripped her. She then noticed a tattoo on the back of Cipher's neck; it was him in his triangular form, encircled by little images she couldn't quite see. She squinted to try to get a better look, but that cleared her vision little to none.

At the sudden and wanting grip at her breasts, Mabel gasped into Bill's mouth and widened her eyes. He massaged them in a circular motion, and stimulated her nipples until she couldn't help but moan. At her moan, Bill separated his lips from hers and gave her a scandalous "oh?" expression, his eyes still low.

Mabel blinked in shock at what she let come out of her mouth and bit her lip; this made Bill grin in satisfaction. "That's my girl."

Rather than yelling what she thought—“Shut up, I'm never going to be your girl!"—Mabel only let out deep breaths as Bill continued the motion at her breasts. Her eyes fluttered at the pleasure but she fought to keep them open. "Maybe this will help." Bill whispered as he slid a hand down her abdomen to her loins, reconnecting his lips with hers and keeping the other hand at her breast. He petted her, and the motions sent chills up and down her body until she couldn't keep herself contained any longer.

Mabel let out long and raspy moans into Bill's mouth as they continued to make out, and as he pleasured her south to no end. The warm air that escaped their noses only added to the deep blush on their faces, Bill's now a deep crimson rather than blue.

Separating only to catch his breath, Bill pressed his forehead against Mabel's as his hand ran wild at her south. She whined from the overdose of pleasure as he moved around her neck and shoulder, pressing his lips onto her skin and leaving six hickies in random places. Sensing that she was close, Bill took hold of Mabel's chin with his thumb and index and kissed her full on the mouth before he made is way down. Temporarily removing her pubic hair in snap of his fingers, he bent down and scooped her legs up from under her, spreading them wide as he kissed her. His powers made her levitate so he didn't need to hold all of her weight with his arms. It also kept her hands to the wall as he worked his magic with his mouth. With the help of his thick, snake-like tongue, he made Mabel succumb to him as he felt an eruption of moisture in his mouth. He drank up every last drop of her.

Swiftly bringing himself back to her face, Bill took hold of Mabel's chin again and held onto her until she caught her breath; he watched her intently and felt the throbbing of his erection until she crept her eyes open. Another satisfied grin curled at his lips, and he wiped the excess liquid from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Bill then swiftly turned Mabel, her back now facing him, and positioned her against the sink, holding her hips firmly. He let her hands out of his grip, and she steadied herself as she held the porcelain sink with both hands, overwhelmed by what had just happened. But Bill didn't think twice about whether or not he should let her catch her breath; he wasn’t done with her yet. He spat in his hand, took hold of his organ and jerked it so as to harden himself completely before he proceeded to enter Mabel, the blush on his face hot as a wildfire.

She moaned loudly and squinted her eyes shut at the pain he inflicted at her south. Cipher pressed himself into her small opening with a quick thrust, not wanting to waste time being gentle, and made room for himself, causing Mabel to let out a curdling scream. He smiled, pleased to hear her scream at the top of her lungs.

Bill leaned over her and cupped her chin, his face pressed against her cheek, and whispered, "Aw yeah, that's how papa likes it." Noticing her eyes were still shut tight, he took hold of her chin more tightly and forced her to look into the mirror as he said, "Look. Look at how beautiful you are with me. You can't tell me you don't like this. I already read your mind." He ended with a devious chuckle as he proceeded to increase the speed at his hips more and more so, the pleasure making him sigh and moan into Mabel's ear. She let herself go further, and she began to moan and sigh with him.

Before he allowed her to fully release her pleasure a second time, Bill turned her back toward him and kissed her full on the mouth. But this time, rather than push him away, Mabel wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and played with his hair as their lips glided. He picked her up by her legs again, and Mabel secured them around his waist by her ankles. He carried her to the bed and threw her down, quickly positioning himself atop her then. This time, Mabel was the one to reconnect their lips; she pulled him down to her and resumed their make-out.

At her sudden gesture, Bill's eyes grew wide and he laughed to himself. He continued to thrust into her with the same perpetual energy and commitment as before, loving the sound of their bodies colliding, touching her all over and holding her close to him. He sensed again that his Shooting Star was coming close, as her moans and pleasured whines grew louder. He firmly took hold of her neck as he sent her over the edge, pounding his final thrusts into her.

They locked eyes before he uttered his last words. “It’s been a pleasure getting to know you better. Same time, same place…next year.” he whispered before leaving her mind.

Mabel, as though she’d awoken from a deep sleep, jolted up in her bed, still fully clothed. Sweat ran down her back and forehead. “What the hell?” she asked herself, gripping her head. “Was that all a sick dream?”

She thought so at first, but the puddle of moisture between her legs proved otherwise.

* * *

 

_Thanks for reading! ;)_


End file.
